Why does it always rain on me?
by lucyyh
Summary: Jane, Lisbon, lluvia. Songfic escrito para los challenges de "The Mentalist: foro en español".


**Disclaimer: **No es mío, nunca lo será. Aunque quizás compre los derechos cuando ponga en práctica mi recientemente descubierta vocación por ser ladrona de bancos XD.

**Resumen:** Lisbon, Jane, lluvia.

**A/N: **Hace demasiado tiempo que no publico nada. Me he dado cuenta que tengo a mi pobre Tired abandonado hace tres meses...espero que pronto pueda venir con algo sobre él. Las ideas están, pero lo malo es que no me pongo a escribir. Soy una floja, lo sé XD.

Este oneshot fue escrito para los Challenges de "The Mentalist: foro en español". Si aún hay alguien por aquí que no tenga idea del foro, búsquenlo y échenle una ojeada. Hay buen ambiente, frikeadas varias y discusiones sobre los spoilers y demases. Y cuando digo discusiones me refiero a que cada quien da su punto de vista, pero respetando y sin intenciones de imponer :). *Haciendo publicidad descarada* XD.

Comentarios? críticas? por supuesto, siempre que sean hechas con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Why does it always rain on me?<strong>

_I can't sleep tonight_  
><em>Everybody saying everything's alright<em>  
><em>Still I can't close my eyes<em>  
><em>I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights<em>  
><em>Sunny days<em>  
><em>Where have you gone?<em>  
><em>I get the strangest feeling you belong<em>  
><em>Why does it always rain on me?<em>  
><em>Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?<em>  
><em>Why does it always rain on me?<em>  
><em>Even when the sun is shining<em>  
><em>I can't avoid the lightning<em>  
><em>I can't stand myself<em>  
><em>I'm being held up by invisible men<em>  
><em>Still life on a shelf when<em>  
><em>I got my mind on something else<em>  
><em>Sunny days<em>  
><em>Where have you gone?<em>  
><em>I get the strangest feeling you belong<em>  
><em>Why does it always rain on me?<em>  
><em>Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?<em>  
><em>Why does it always rain on me?<em>  
><em>Even when the sun is shining<em>  
><em>I can't avoid the lightning<em>  
><em>Oh, where did the blue skies go?<em>  
><em>And why is it raining so?<em>  
><em>It's so cold<em>  
><em>I can't sleep tonight<em>  
><em>Everybody saying everything's alright<em>  
><em>Still I can't close my eyes<em>  
><em>I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights<em>  
><em>Sunny days<em>  
><em>Where have you gone?<em>  
><em>I get the strangest feeling you belong<em>  
><em>Why does it always rain on me?<em>  
><em>Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?<em>  
><em>Why does it always rain on me?<em>  
><em>Even when the sun is shining<em>  
><em>I can't avoid the lightning<em>  
><em>Oh, where did the blue skies go?<em>  
><em>And why is it raining so?<em>  
><em>It's so cold<em>  
><em>Why does it always rain on me?<em>  
><em>Why does it always rain...<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres caminar un poco? Sé que tienes montones de informes que…<br>-Más bien formularios sobre tu…  
>-Lo que sea-agita las manos como si no fuese importante-llevas demasiado tiempo aquí enclaustrada…-ella va a replicar, pero él vuelve a hablar, impidiéndoselo-podemos ir a Marie's por unas donuts…sé que no has comido nada desde el almuerzo…<br>-Está lloviendo Jane…no creo que caminar bajo la lluvia sea buena idea.  
>-Gene Kelly no pensaba lo mismo….<br>-Él cantaba bajo la lluvia.  
>-Y eso no tiene importancia ahora mismo…además tengo un par de paraguas y sabes que puedo ser un dolor de cabeza cuando quiero conseguir algo…<br>-Está bien, está bien-se levanta despacio, junta un par de papeles a un lado, toma su abrigo y sale tras él, que va unos metros más adelante-No creo que Marie's esté abierto a estas horas-dice, mirando su reloj.  
>-Podemos ir por una pizza, o cualquier cosa, lo que te apetezca-le sonríe, inclinándose un poco y estirando el brazo en dirección a las puertas abiertas del ascensor-después de ti-cuando están dentro, le alcanza un paraguas ten cuidado en que no lo vea Douglas, lo he tomado prestado de su escritorio.<p>

Ella rueda los ojos y sonríe. Unos minutos después, van caminando despacio y en silencio, calle abajo. La lluvia se ha convertido en una llovizna muy fina, casi avisando que de un momento a otro parará del todo. Jane la mira de reojo de vez en cuando, estudiándola. Durante todo el día ha estado cabizbaja y de mal humor. Ha llegado tarde, algo inusual en ella y prácticamente echando humo por las orejas. Le ha oído tener un cruce de palabras con Laroche, y además, un tipo que probablemente no apreciaba suficiente su vida, casi le echa un café hirviendo encima; si no fuera porque Lisbon se ha hecho a un lado justo a tiempo. Cho tuvo que ponerse entre ella y el pobre hombre para que la agente no le cayera a golpes; luego de lo cual estuvo todo el día encerrada en la oficina. Él ha contenido las ganas de preguntarle qué es lo que la tiene así (no ha estado políticamente correcto durante los últimos días, lo que ha devengado en un par de llamadas de Bertram a Lisbon; así que prefirió no tentar a la suerte), pero ahora que están solos, cree que es buen momento para hacerlo. Sólo tiene que esperar una buena oportunidad.

-Estoy bien-dice ella de repente, sorprendiéndolo.  
>-No te he preguntado nada-dice él, simulando que no sabe de qué le habla.<br>-Te conozco Patrick Jane-sonríe un poco-has estado todo el día conteniéndote para no preguntarme qué es lo que me pasa…supongo que las llamadas de Bertram y mi cara de pocos amigos te han persuadido.  
>-Meh-intenta fingir que no está desconcertado por lo rápido que le ha descubierto-tenías mucho trabajo y yo sueño, así que preferí echar una siesta... ¿pero estás segura que te encuentras bien?<br>-Sólo es un mal día…  
>-Ha de serlo, si te sientes triste.<br>-No me siento triste-frunce un poco el ceño y sonríe divertida-tal parece que tu habilidad para la observación está algo atrofiada; ¿no se supone que yo era tan transparente?  
>-lo eres, lo eres…simplemente te estoy dejando creer que no sé lo que te pasa, para que no…<br>-Eres un mal perdedor-él sonríe y hunde las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta-de cualquier forma, créeme…no estoy triste. El día no ha sido de los mejores, eso lo admito. Bertram ha telefoneado más veces hoy que durante los últimos seis meses; y Laroche ha hecho otro tanto…me ha llamado la atención por el último caso y porque no fui a dos de las benditas terapias de control de furia; pero no piensa que quizás no he ido porque tal parece que es temporada de asesinatos y hemos estado trabajando casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Además se rompió una cañería en mi cocina, así que tuve que llamar a alguien que lo arreglase y pagar por los daños del apartamento de al lado, porque la humedad ha arruinado la pared; y como si no tuviese suficiente Michael, mi hermano, ha llamado de nuevo quejándose de alguna cosa que ha hecho Tommy y luego el mismo Tommy ha telefoneado también, quejándose de Michael….-suspiró-parecen unos críos de cinco años…siguen esperando a que resuelva sus problemas y ni siquiera vivimos en la misma ciudad…  
>-Wow…sí que necesitabas desahogarte…<p>

Lisbon se encoge de hombros, pensativa. Alza el rostro y mira el cielo nocturno, las nubes apenas dejan algunos espacios donde se puede adivinar la pálida luz de algunas estrellas, que se asemejan a focos a punto de apagarse. Sin querer su mente viaja a recuerdos de su niñez y se ve a sí misma con diez años, explicándole a sus hermanos que muchas de las estrellas que veían entonces, probablemente ya habían muerto hacía millones de años; y la sorpresa, la incredulidad y la maravilla pintada en los rostros de los pequeños; con las consiguientes frases sobre lo lista que era ella.

-Es mi culpa también-dice en voz alta sin proponérselo-los mal acostumbré a que siempre dependieran de mi, para todo…incluso para resolver sus problemas.  
>-No es tu culpa, lo hiciste lo mejor que podías en ese momento…no era tu trabajo criarlos, ni guiarlos-miró al suelo-de cualquier forma, lo que debes hacer es dejarles claro que deben resolver sus problemas…después de todo, madurar es responsabilidad de ellos. Ya son hombres hechos y derechos, no pueden seguir dependiendo de ti.<br>-Das buenos consejos cuando te pones serio.  
>-Siempre lo hago-hace una mueca de incredulidad-no entiendo cómo a estas alturas no lo sabes.<p>

Ella niega con la cabeza y se detiene. Mira hacia la izquierda y dirige sus pasos allí. A unas cinco cuadras en esa dirección, hay un pequeño local que permanece abierto hasta tarde y vende sándwiches y buen café. Le parece que es mucho mejor opción que caminar hasta Marie's por un par de donuts.

-No te preocupes, mañana seguramente tu día mejorará.  
>-Te creería, si lo dijeses con más convicción…<br>-Lo hago-la detiene para poder mirarla a los ojos-lo sé, debes creerlo.  
>-Jane…tú no eres la persona más indicada para decir ese tipo de cosas. Si no la aplicas a ti mismo…<br>-Puede que lo diga justamente, porque no quiero que seas como yo. Uno de los dos tiene que ser positivo…  
>-O quizás podamos ser ambos unos pesimistas.<p>

Jane sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que hace una media hora atrás dijiste que no me preocupara, que sólo era un mal día.  
>-Supongo que estoy cansada, he llevado este ritmo de locos por mucho tiempo sin poder parar un momento. A veces quisiera ser capaz de desconectar de todo; o que por lo menos, algo saliera bien en mi vida.<br>-Tú no eres así Lisbon…  
>-Hoy sí.<br>-No, ni hoy, ni mañana….no sueles perder la esperanza y darte por vencida, al contrario, eres la única que la mantiene.  
>-No lo estoy haciendo…o sí, no lo sé…creo que esta conversación está perdiendo todo sentido.<br>-Probablemente-se encogió de hombros-pero por lo menos estamos aquí, caminando y teniendo una charla que no implica ni puños ni amenazas o en su defecto, que tengas que protegerme de algo.

Ella rió con fuerza, he hizo amago de darle un golpe en el hombro, a lo que Jane reaccionó dando un salto fuera de su alcance. Lisbon bajó un poco su paraguas y se mojó algo la cabeza, ya que la lluvia había recobrado fuerza durante los últimos minutos. Sacudió un poco su cabello y suspiró.

-Parece que siempre llueve sobre mí…  
>-Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa del pesimismo.<br>-Sonrió-no…recordé una canción que me gustaba mucho, aunque era bastante deprimente….solía escucharla durante mi tiempo en San Diego. Pasé momentos difíciles allí y aquella canción, por extraño que parezca, me levantaba el ánimo…  
>-Mmmm…supongo que no se baila…lástima, tenía ganas de repetir la experiencia contigo…<br>-O emular a Gene Kelly, sé que tienes ganas desde que te apareciste en mi oficina-se burló.  
>-Ahora sí estamos hablando tonterías.<p>

Llegaron frente a la puerta del pequeño local y Lisbon se detuvo un momento, aspirando el delicioso aroma que se percibía en el ambiente.

-Se detuvo.  
>-¿Qué?-preguntó la agente, sin entender a qué se refería Jane.<br>-La lluvia, se detuvo-señaló el cielo y Lisbon comprobó que efectivamente, esta vez la lluvia había parado del todo-no siempre la lluvia cae sobre ti.  
>-Espero que alguna vez deje de caer sobre ti.<p>

Él la miró directo a los ojos y sonriendo tristemente, asintió. Lisbon cerró su paraguas y entró al local. Jane se quedó unos segundos observándola, a través de los vidrios de la puerta. Le hubiese gustado decirle que las únicas oportunidades en las que sentía que podía avanzar y que un futuro mejor le esperaba eran cuando ella las provocaba. Quizás algún día lo haría. Por ahora, entraría allí dispuesto a disfrutar de su compañía.

**-oooooo-**


End file.
